fortheloveofkiwifandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Roth and Beast Boy
This page is about the coupling of Beast Boy and Raven in terms of my Teen Titans fanfiction, One Thousand Titans Coupling Raven volunteers for the titans marriage program to escape institution at Arkam Asylum in Gotham. She travels to Metropolis with a several others on her assigned date and is paired off to Beast Boy the shape shifter likely because of their closeness in age. The two have very little time to get to know each other before being stationed at a camp in Jump city with fellow couples. They travel their together and try to become acquainted en route. While Beast Boy seems very taken with Raven right off the bat, she is less impressed with him. Despite her somewhat cold attitude, Beast Boy is convinced she will grow to love him in the camp. Marriage Beast Boy and Raven are married in a large group ceremony along with all the other occupants of their camp. A large party follows after where Beast Boy introduces Raven to several super humans including their mentors chosen to guide them in the ways of marriage, Aquaman and Mera, and his own adoptive parents Elasti-Girl and Mento. When the time comes for the all the young couples to consummate their marriage, Raven is hesitant and Beast Boy tells her there's no rush. He tells her in no uncertain terms that he will wait for as long as she needs and try to be the best husband for her. The two become closer after this discussion and Raven begins to open up more to Beast Boy emotionally and physically, allowing him to share their bed in human form where before he had slept as a dog at the foot. The two eventually grow very fond of each other, Raven feeling genuinely happier in his presence and Beast Boy harboring a great pride at being her husband. Their romantic feelings develop more slowly than others but over time they begin to truly live as man and wife. Raven's Powers While initially having believed her powers were merely delusions, Raven comes to realize she really does possess magic after being kidnapped by a group if hired villains along with Jinx, Terra, Karen, and other human spouses. Dr. Light, one of the kidnappers, tormented the captives with the knowledge that the government would soon turn and attack the super humans, killing or banishing any they found. Angered by his comments and what they might mean for Jericho, Terra attempts to attack Dr. Light as he approaches, revealing herself to be a super human. Unfortunately he responds with killing the young girl in front of the other captives including Raven. Enraged, Raven is able to call forth her magic to free herself and attack Dr. Light, pulling him into a vortex of darkness before being stopped by Slade who offers her a safe place among the villains. She refuses and is restrained once more, now with more force. This is how Beast Boy finds her when the super humans come to rescue them and she tells him immediately that she was, in fact, not crazy. One Year As their mandatory one year in the camp draws to an end, Raven grows more in touch with her powers and it becomes obvious there was some truth to what Dr. Light had said. After the death of Alex Dewitt, the Justice League figures out the government is paying villains to target the titans even more in order to drive them out. It works, many super humans flee the planet with their new family. All Green Lanterns and Zamarons leave as well as Blackfire and Roy. Many are unable to leave as they are the product of genetic tampering like Beast Boy, or are unaware of their true origins like Jinx. But still more stay because they believe it is the right thing to do with some humans like Dick and Karen taking on new super hero personas to help their spouses fight for their rights. Beast Boy initially suggests moving to Africa where he and Raven can live in peace with the tribes, but she reveals she is pregnant and does not want her child to feel unwanted in the world as she did. The young couple decide to stay and, grouped with hundreds of others, head to Metropolis to talk with the country's leaders. deez nuts ~ @shmoat on ig ���� Metropolis In Metropolis the titans are not greeted warmly, instead being faced with large military opposition and villains working for the government. The ensuing battle is headed mostly by the Justice League, but the newly formed Teen Titans also lend a hand. Many are harmed and even killed in this fight including Sarah Simms, Artemis Crock,and several others. Only after defeating the villains and taking the world leaders captive are the heroes able to get proof of their ensured safety, though at this point they realize perhaps earth is not the place for them to seek it. A treaty is drawn up giving super humans protection from attack if they agree to not interfere with human life unless called upon. Epilogue Beast Boy and Raven decide to stay in Jump City though on an off-shore island home. Starfire, Dick Grayson (now going by Robin), and Cyborg join them and they build Titan Tower together. Beast Boy and Raven have a daughter who they name Arella Rita. She is born with green skin like Beast Boy and purple hair like Raven. Three years later they have a son named Garfield Jr. He is born identical to his father before genetic tampering with blonde hair and blue eyes.